Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens
Star Wars: The Force Awakens (also known as Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens) is an American epic space opera film directed by J. J. Abrams. The seventh installment in the main Star Wars film series, it stars Harrison Ford, Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, Adam Driver, Daisy Ridley, John Boyega, Oscar Isaac, Lupita Nyong'o, Andy Serkis, Domhnall Gleeson, Anthony Daniels, Peter Mayhew, and Max von Sydow. The story is set approximately 30 years after the events of Return of the Jedi (1983). The Force Awakens is the first film in the Star Wars sequel trilogy, announced after Disney's acquisition of Lucasfilm in October 2012. The film is produced by Abrams, his long-time collaborator Bryan Burk, and Lucasfilm president Kathleen Kennedy. Abrams co-wrote the film with Lawrence Kasdan, who co-wrote the original trilogy films The Empire Strikes Back (1980) and Return of the Jedi. Abrams and Kasdan rewrote an initial script by Michael Arndt. John Williams, composer and conductor in the previous six films, returns to compose the film score. Star Wars creator George Lucas served only as creative consultant during the film's early production stages. The Force Awakens is produced by Lucasfilm and Abrams' Bad Robot Productions and will be distributed worldwide by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Filming began in April 2014 in Abu Dhabi and Iceland, with principal photography also taking place in Ireland and Pinewood Studios in England. Disney has backed the film with an extensive marketing campaign, and it is expected to break box office records with projected profits exceeding $1 billion. The Force Awakens will be released in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D on December 18, 2015, more than ten years following the release of the franchise's last installment, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005). Cast *Harrison Ford as Han Solo *Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker *Carrie Fisher as Princess Leia *Adam Driver as Kylo Ren, a dark warrior strong with the Force, originally a member of the Knights of Ren, and commander of the First Order. *Daisy Ridley as Rey, a scavenger on the desert planet Jakku. Ridley said: "She's completely self-sufficient and does everything for herself, until she meets another character and an adventure begins." *John Boyega as Finn, a redeemed First Order stormtrooper. Boyega said: "When we find Finn, he's in incredible danger. And the way he reacts to this danger changes his life, and launches him into the Star Wars universe in a very unique way." *Oscar Isaac as Poe Dameron, a Resistance X-wing pilot. Isaac said: "He's the best freaking pilot in the galaxy... He's been sent on a mission by a certain princess, and he ends up coming up across Finn, and their fates are forever intertwined." *Lupita Nyong'o as Maz Kanata, a pirate. *Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke, Kylo Ren's master and a powerful figure of the dark side. *Domhnall Gleeson as General Hux, leader of the primary First Order base, Starkiller Base. *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Peter Mayhew as Chewbacca *Max von Sydow Additionally, Kenny Baker and Tim Rose reprise their roles as R2-D2 and Admiral Ackbar, respectively, from previous films. Gwendoline Christie stars as Captain Phasma, an officer in the First Order, and Kiran Shah stars as Teedo, a scavenger on Jakku who rides a semi-mechanical Luggabeast. Additionally, Crystal Clarke, Pip Andersen, Christina Chong, Miltos Yerolemou, Greg Grunberg, Warwick Davis, Billie Lourd, Maisie Richardson-Sellers, Iko Uwais, Yayan Ruhian, Cecep Arif Rahman, Amybeth Hargreaves,28 Leanne Best, Jessica Henwick, and Simon Pegg were cast in unspecified roles. External links * Category:Films Category:2015 release Category:Action Films Category:Sci-Fi Films Category:Harrison Ford films